pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style)
Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) - Philoctetes My Bad *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:Cartoon All-Stars, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Academy Avenue Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG